Etiquette
Global Chat Etiquette It is considered unetiqutte to use inappropriate words or make inappropriate references. Trolling is not allowed. Racism, sexism, etc are not allowed. Political statements are not allowed. Religious statements are not allowed. Advertisments are not allowed.r4m3krm4lt546y5 etc. Global Chat Recruiting Etiquette v The guild usually has its own rules. 54-spaces-after="1" data-rte-empty-livc Game Forum Etiquette War Etiquette When entering in peace talks both sides should call a temporary Non Aggression Pact (NAP). If peace is not possible, the pact is then broken and both parties may attack each other again. It is in poor taste to attack a party if you are "votinrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqrw34 u jelly u jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyg" or "thinking" about peace. Diplomacy Peaceful Guild Etiquette The following Etiquette rules are generally followed by peaceful guilds that do not seek pvp.. Following these rules will help you get along and make friends in peaceful guilds. Aggressive guilds that seek pvp will generally not abide by the following recommendations Raiding Etiquette (also known as "farming") It is considered by many to be poor etiqutte and inefficient to raid an active player while there are loaded inactive players. This only applies to raiding, and not to wars for personal reasons. For the one being raided, it is usually not appropriate to send insulting letters. For the attacking player, it is considered very poor etiqutte to abandon another's secondary castle before a maintenance. Because a player's troops are usually very important to him or her, it is also sometimes nice to ask them to move them off the castellan. Conquering an innocent player's second or third castle, with the intent of keeping it, is generally considered unethical and hurtful. Some top guild members, notably the G3 alliance on Pan (kongregate server) argue that there is actually an ethical basis behind raiding actives1. World Resource/Experience&nbspu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jellyu jelly;Building Etiquette It is generally considered poor etiquette to knowingly attack an occupied World Building. However, attacks are sometimes launched simultaneously. Occasions in which a building is occupied before your troops arrive but after you sent them are normally considered acceptable. In such cases, an apology is usually not required, but an explanation may be useful. It is also appropriate for stronger players to attempt to contact a weaker player before taking a world map building, allowing them a chance to at least keep what they earned. Ivory Tower Due to its high demand, players will frequently attack an occupied ivory tower. In general, tower leeching is discouraged (installing a secondary beside a IT to purposefully hog it). Tower dispute is usually not grounds for guild war External links The Hivemind : the Heroes of Gaia Think Tank has indepth discussions on etiquette link Category:Game Overview Category:External links